staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 sierpnia 1991
TP1 8.00 Dzień dobry - poranny magazyn rozmaitości 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Teleferie najmłodszych ze smokiem 9.35 Kino Teleferii: Przygody misia Ruxpina - serial animowany prod. angielskiej 9.55 IV Pielgrzymka Papieża Jana Pawła II - ceremonia powitania na lotnisku 10.30 To się może przydać 10.55 Dobry wojak Szwejk - film produkcji czechosłowackiej 12.40 Aktualności Telegazety 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 IV Pielgrzymka Papieża Jana Pawła II - Msza święta na Rynku Głównym w Krakowie 19.30 Dobranoc: O rusałce Amelce 19.35 Wiadomości 20.05 Zielona obiecana (2) - serial TP 21.05 Studio Młodych - Jasna Góra 21.30 Express gospodarczy 22.00 Telemuzak - magazyn muzyki rozrywkowej 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 BBC - Headline News TP2 7.55 - 10.15 Telewizja Śniadaniowa 7.55 Powitanie 8.00 CNN - Headline News 8.10 Język angielski (23) 8.40 W labiryncie - serial TP 9.35 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10.00 CNN - Headline News 16.45 Powitanie 17.00 Na morskim szlaku - Rybacy z Tolmicka 17.30 Cudowne lata - Co ty wiesz o kobietach - serial prod. USA 18.00 Aktualności (z Katowic) 18.30 Yury Boukoff w Filharmonii Narodowej (Franciszek Liszt - 3 sonety Petrarki w cyklu Anneses de perelinagle Rok II Italia) 18.50 Seans filmowy - kino polskie żyje! - program Ewy Banaszkiewicz 19.30 Z ziemi polskiej - Uczą i wychowują - film dokumentalny Andrzeja Chiczewskiego 20.00 Festiwal Teatru Ulicznego - reportaż Elżbiety Sitek 20.30 Spirtiuals Singers Band - recital zespołu 21.00 Teatr, czyli świat - Z Igorem Przegrodzkim rozmawia Andrzej Żurowski 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Sport 21.55 Dolina szczęścia - film TP 23.15 CNN 23.30 Program na środę TP Katowice 14.00 Retransmisja programu satelit. CNN 15.55 "Opowieści byczka" - serial filmowy dla dzieci 16.20 "Sharkiat" - recital międzynarodowej grupy muzycznej Silesia Jazz Festival - Katowice '91 16.40 "Studio Regionalne" 17.00 "Nasz dom" - magazyn pod red. D. Podlodowskiej 17.30 "Studio Regionalne" 17.45 "Przemysłowcy z Niemiec" - reportaż B. Nierenberga 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 "VI Światowy Dzień Młodzieży - Częstochowa '91" 18.50 "Strych" - magazyn dla dzieci i nastolatków 19.25 "Sportowy kwadrans" - w opr. J. Tychego 19.40 Z serii: "Family classic" - film fab. prod. amerykańskiej pt. "Amy i Anioł" ScreenSport 8.00 Rajdy samochodowe 9.00 Sport we Francji 9.30 Wyścigi samochodowe Porsche Carrera 10.00 Kick boxing: mecz Irlandia — Holandia 11.00 Wrestling 12.00 Tenis ziemny — Volvo Tour 13.30 Sport Special 14.00 Golf — Volvo PGA 15.00 Bilard 16.00 Jeździectwo — skoki 16.30 Boks 18.00 Wyścigi motorówek 19.00 PRO Superbike 20.00 Tenis ziemny — liga niemiecka 21.00 Lekka atletyka — mityng w Sztokholmie 23.00 Sporty motorowe 24.00 Bilard Pro 7 8.40 Trick 7 9.30 Der Junge vom anderen Stem — ser. 10.20 Rache des Samurai — ser. 11.15 Sheriff Cade — ser. 12.05 Vicki — ser. 12.30 Night court — show 12.55 Der Magier — ser. 13.45 Die feurige Isabella — ang. kom. 15.15 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 16.05 Wiadomości 16.15 Planet der Affen — ser. 17.05 Vicki — ser. 17.30 Wiadomości 17.45 Tennic, Schlaeger und Kanoneri — ser. 18.30 Trick 7 — ser. rys. 20.15 Tage in Peking (cz. I) — przyg. film USA 21.35 Tage in Peking (cz. II) 22.55 FBI — ser. 23.45 Wiadomości 23.55 Fast wie in alten Zeiten — kom. USA 1.35 Unwahrscheinliche Geschichten — ser. 2.00 Plain clothes — kom. krym. USA 3.35 Reise zur insei des Grauens — przyg. film hiszp. RTL Plus 9.30 Zurueck in die Vergangenheit — film fab. 11.00 Showladen 11.35 Die wilde Rose — ser. 12.10 Buck Rogers — ser. 13.00 Aktualności 13.10 Der Hammer — ser. 13.35 Klan z Kalifornii — ser. 14.25 Historia Springfieldów — ser. 15.10 Rufdes Herzens — ser. 15.55 Chips — ser. 16.45 Riskant 17.10 Der preis ist heiss — quiz 18.00 Ihr Auftritt Mundy — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.20 Knight Rider — ser. 20.15 Der falsche Zeuge — thriller USA 22.00 Anpfiff — mag. piłkarski 23.00 Explosiv — mag. 23.50 Aktualności 24.00 Die wilden Mahlzeiten — kom. franc. Sky One 7.00 The DK Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mr Pepperpot — ser. 9.55 Playabout 10.10 Kreskówki 10.30 Mister Ed — ser. 11.00 The Lucy Show 11.30 Młodzi lekarze — ser. 12.00 Maude — ser. 12.30 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 14.00 True Confessions 14.30 Inny świat — ser. 15.20 Santa Barbara — ser. 15.45 Wife of the Week 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — pr. dla dzieci 18.00 Different Strokes — ser. 18.30 Bewitched — ser. 19.00 Family Ties — ser. 19.30 Sprzedaż stulecia — quiz 20.00 Love as First Sight 20.30 Doctor, Doctor — ser. 21.00 Whose Baby — ser. 23.00 Love at First Sight 23.30 Werewolf — ser. 24.00 Police Story — ser. 1.00 Monsters — ser. 1.30 Rowan and Martin’s Laugh in — ser. FilmNet 7.00 La Famiglia — dr. 9.00 The General 11.00 A Disney Christmas 13.00 The First Time — dr. 15.00 Rootin ’Tootin’ Roundup 17.00 Moonwalker 19.00 The China Lake Murders 21.00 Berlin Blues — dr. 23.00 Good Morning Vietnam 1.00 Quicker than the Eye — thriller 3.00 Columbo Goes to the Guillotine 5.00 Overboard — kom.